spellmantwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Spellman
Winter Marie Spellman is a witch and the main protagonist of Spellman Twins. She is the daughter of Arthur Spellman, and the older twin sister of Christopher Spellman. She is Ambrose Spellman's niece and ward, as well as the great-niece of Zelda and Hilda Spellman. She is also Sabrina Spellman's cousin and best friend. Character Description "Winter is the niece of the British necromancer Ambrose. She has a hell of a past, and is always in the midst of trouble. She blames most of her Ambrose's troubles on herself, and she believes that she's not worry of his love." Early History Winter Spellman was born on June 28, 2013 with a twin brother named Chris, and was left on the steps of Spellman Mortuary by her unnamed mother for Ambrose Spellman to raise and protect her from her father Arthur Spellman, as her mother feared that Arthur would use their daughter for his evil work. Physical Appearance Winter is a beautiful young woman with brown hair and eyes. Winter often wears her hair down. Personality Winter is a gentle and kind person. She is easily frightened, and afraid of the dark. She is also very clingy to her uncle, and seeks him as a source of comfort and protection. Since her dark baptism, she's embraced her witch side, letting go of her mortal side. Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Necromancy: The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. * Warding: The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. * Atmokinesis: The power to control the weather. By pooling together her powers with her cousin and uncle, Winter was able to summon a tornado. * Dream Walking: The power to enter another person's dreams. * Longevity: While not yet apparent due to her young age, since her Dark Baptism, Winter ages at a slower rate than mortals. Weaknesses * Magic: Winter is still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Relationships Ambrose Spellman Ambrose is Winter's uncle, protector and personal "serial killer". He adopted her when she was just a baby. He loves her and would destroy those who would harm her. Ambrose loves his niece dearly. He has strong paternal instincts towards her, and will do anything to ensure her safety. He also likes to make trouble with her as well. Arthur Spellman Arthur is Winter's biological father. Her mother gave her up to Ambrose to protect her from Arthur's abuse. Arthur is Rose are reunited as Arthur claims to be Winter's uncle. He tells her this to get close to her. They then get along perfectly fine. However, Arthur reveals to his Winter that he is her biologic father, and that he wants to raise his daughter in a fear-free world. Name * The name Winter is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Winter is born in the winter.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/winter/ * The surname Spellman is common among English, German and Irish people. The Irish version of the name is derived from Ó Spealáin and is more commonly anglicised as Spillane.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spellman Trivia * She's pansexual like her uncle. * Winter's name means "born in the winter", but Winter was actually born in the summer of 2013. Appearances Season One References Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Spellman Twins Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Spellman Family Category:Spellman TWins Category:LGBTQ+